


【贱虫/ACA】Rebels 反叛者

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 由于业绩太差而在天堂边缘游走的天使Wade找上了莫名其妙就成了地狱业绩之王的恶魔Peter，超自然生物们鸡飞狗跳的一天又开始了。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 天使恶魔AU，傻白甜沙雕日常，又名「今天的超自然生物还是全员蹦迪」  
> 终极动画贱虫和好兆头的Crossover  
> 天使WadeX恶魔Peter，以及原设定ACA无差  
> BGM照例就是标题，Ivy Adara的歌
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。  
> Lofter账号：子休余风

01.

Peter经过地狱人来人往的广场时，不知道又是哪个恶魔扔出酒瓶子敲碎了头顶悬着的灯管。玻璃碎片砸到路过的恶魔身上，顿时在他头顶上扎出几道血口子。被扎到的恶魔大骂一声，在人群中私下张望。

“嘿，需要我提醒你，伤害自己的同事可长不了业绩吗？”Peter一眼看见那个扔瓶子的恶魔，拍了拍他的肩膀。

恶魔嘟囔着骂出一些不入流的脏话转过身来，正想要往这个坏他事的家伙脸上招呼一拳，却突然怔在当场。他看了看Peter，又看了看高悬的业绩计分榜大屏幕，然后发出了一声尖叫：“Pe-peter Parker？！求求您教我怎么涨业绩吧，我绝对——绝对不拿酒瓶子砸人了！我干什么都行——”

他的尖叫引来了其他恶魔的注意力，Peter暗骂了一声，慌乱地一把推开那拽着他不放的恶魔；“我——我要走了！”然后趁没有更多人发现他之前张开翅膀飞出了广场。

“嘿。你们肯定都在奇怪，”Peter边扇动羽翼边眨了眨眼，“Peter Parker怎么会是个恶魔呢？但事实上，我不仅是个恶魔，我还是——”他回头指了指广场上空闪闪发光的大屏幕，“恶魔业绩榜的长期第一名！”

“说实话，我也不太清楚这个计分榜的计分标准，”Peter微微向下俯冲，“在我的印象里，我最出色的业绩就应该是把那个炽天使Fury气出了一个写着我名字的胃溃疡。”

“胃溃疡！”他脑袋里猛地浮起一朵小乌云，一个圆头圆脑的小恶魔从云朵里炸了出来，尖叫道：“写着Peter Parker的胃溃疡！全体恶魔起立——翻白眼！啊不！鼓掌！”

“你看起来好像非常不屑啊。”Peter挑了挑眉，“难道你不是我脑袋里的声音吗？”

“是的，是的。”小恶魔在他肩膀上打了几个转，“因为我认为你最出色的业绩是——赢得了独眼最多的白眼。”

“也许还要加上Colson。”Peter嘟囔道。

“加上Colson，附议！“小恶魔晃了晃脑袋，嘭的一声消失了。

“你看，这就是我脑内声音的坏处，”Peter叹了口气，“他们来无影去无踪——现在准备好，三、二、一——着陆！”

02.

Peter尖叫着在树顶上挣扎起来，扑腾掉身上乱七八糟的树叶。

“失败着陆，好吧。”他往树下张望了一会儿，想要确定这里没人看到他。

接着树下长椅上戴着墨镜的红发男人就突然抬起头来，向他弯了弯嘴角：“你好啊Peter。这个着陆，我都不能做到更棒了。”

“Crowley！”Peter再次尖叫道，然后从树上一头栽了下去。

“哇哦，冷静点，伙计。”Crowley愉悦地挑起眉毛，Peter看不见他镜片后的眼睛，但他知道那双澄黄色的蛇瞳肯定幸灾乐祸地眯了起来，“我们的地狱业绩之王怎么了？又闯祸了？”

“谁闯祸了？”Peter瞪了他一眼，然后夸张地吸了一口气，“我那是你永远也体会不到的——来自于狂热粉丝的追逐。”

“让我猜猜？业绩经验交流会？”Crowley抽了抽嘴角，拖长音调，“——我加入。”

Peter警惕地看着他。

“走吧，我请你吃冰淇凌。”Crowley咧开笑容。

“……好。”Peter很没骨气地答应了。

所以这就是为什么现在两人会瘫在公园的长椅上躺尸。

正午的太阳将稀疏的树荫投到他们正上方，Peter尽力想在在冰淇凌被太阳烤化之前把它吃完，而Crowley看上去已经放任自流了。

“……你的业绩到底是怎么来的？”Crowley最后将甜筒直接甩进了垃圾桶，Peter看见，小声地为之叹息了一下，“你明明几乎没有完成过任何一个——任何一个上头正儿八经指派给你的任务。”

“而你也只是在和Aziraphale相互推脱偷懒。“Peter含糊不清地指出，Crowley将手撑在椅背上，不赞同地皱了皱眉。

“他们不管是谁完成的，只是完成了就好。”Crowley最后重申道，“而你没有。所以，演示一下，你的业绩？”

“看在撒旦的份上，你为什么揪着这个不放！”Peter终于解决了他的甜筒，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，转转眼珠，看上去随时准备开溜。

“不然我为什么要请你吃冰淇凌？”Crowley死死地盯着他，理直气壮地反问道。

“等一下，”Peter眯起眼睛，透过铁栅栏看向街对面，“那儿有位老奶奶要过马路，我得去扶她。”

“该死！”Crowley喊道，Peter骤然从他面前消失了，“你一定是天堂派来的间谍，对吧！……如果Gabriel那家伙会给你刷分的话。”

03.

如果Peter回来的话，他们大概还会就这个问题唇枪舌战一下午，但很不幸的是，那之后Peter就人间蒸发了。

当然，这个说法只是相对于Crowley而言。

因为Peter其实还在人间，他只是被Wade Wilson给缠住了。

“放开我，Wade！……你不是个天使吗？”Peter不轻不重地拍打着Wade的胳膊，几乎将不悦溢于言表。

“我只想问问，制服一个恶魔算不算业绩，更何况你还是地狱的业绩冠军？”

“不……我觉得你应该去传播福音，那才是你来这儿的原因吧。”

“这不对劲，Peter。你是个恶魔，你应该来阻挠我才对。”

Peter终于从Wade怀里挣脱了出来，抱着手臂皱眉看他，一边将那句“你为什么想要被阻挠”吞下去，一边很认真地回答道：“因为传播福音不算坏事对吧，既然不是坏事，我为什么要管呢？”

Wade哽了一下，居然被这个逻辑绕得无言以对。

但他很快就反应过来，抛出了他此行的目的：“我的意思是，我觉得你挺适合这工作的，我们为什么不像Aziraphale和Crowley那样换一换？”

“Crowley刚刚也跟我提了这事……”Peter若有所思地嘟囔了两句，然后猛地回过神来，“嘿！我为什么要这么做，谁不知道你的业绩差到快够把你赶出天堂了吗？”

“那不正证明了我可以给你创业界新高了吗？”Wade理所当然地说，Peter怀疑地打量着他，倒退了两步：“不行，绝对不行。”

“不行？”Peter的脑袋旁边突然又冒出了小恶魔，兴奋地转了个圈，“你不想体验体验天使的生活吗，那肯定足够——无聊！”

Peter竭力想把它摁回去，但Wade已经开始为此大笑起来：“它说得对，我也觉得挺无聊的，但你肯定很好奇，对不对，baby boy？”

Peter瞪着他，却发现自己可耻地心动了，而且脑袋里仿佛有什么长着翅膀的东西正要扑腾出来。

Wade显然看出来了：“哇哦，一个小天使？我就说你肯定很有潜力的。”

“不，他们只是我脑袋里的自我判断标准。”Peter被这种看穿想法的感觉逼得脸色开始涨红，“你难道没有个什么——道德大转盘之类的？”

“那玩意儿大概也只有像你这样慢悠悠向下溜达的堕天使才会有吧。”Wade晃了晃手机，“像我——要什么转盘，我可是有道德软件的人！”

Peter习以为常地听着他这一点也不圣洁的发言，总结道：“我不想抢Crowley的形容词。”

Wade捂住脑袋，为Peter和自己不相上下的抓重点能力而崩溃地叹气：“总之，让我们换一下吧？”

“我去传播福音，你去把我那堆报告填了？”Peter歪着脑袋看他，“如果你能填满的话那我勉强能接受。”

Wade恶狠狠地去揉他的头发，表情狰狞的完全不像一个天使：“不，我说的是另一种换法。”

04.

Wade不太喜欢通往天堂的这条电梯，因为他觉得这玩意儿散发出的刺眼圣洁光芒几乎要闪瞎他的眼睛，他相信没人会介意往这上面加点咕噜咕噜的地狱经典绿色泡泡。

嘿，没人规定过不行嘛，不是吗？他记得他看见过Michael的手机里就冒出过这种泡泡。

这样想着，他眨了眨眼，将行动付诸实施，在一串串绿色的泡泡里继续上升，为自己糟糕的业绩又填上了一笔负分。

他很快就走进了明亮的大厅，Fury正对着几个似乎是新晋的天使分发任务，于是他非常热情地向对方挥了挥手：“嘿！独眼，你的胃溃疡最近好点了吗？”

“Wade Wilson！”Fury头也不回地吼道，Wade猜测他的脸色此刻肯定比眼罩还黑，“我不是叫你去塔德菲尔德传播福音了吗？”

“完美完成任务！”Wade眯起眼睛笑道，“而且是绝对超乎你想象的高效，老天，我爱死这种想到哪说到哪儿，还没人会打断的感觉了！”

Fury终于回过头来，一脸怀疑地看着他；“你哪根经搭错了？我可不相信你会说跟福音有关的废话。”

Wade无所谓地耸了耸肩，看着Fury下一秒就特地调出了数据。

「你们怎么能想象呢？」显示屏上的Wade甩了甩手里不知道从哪里拣来的圣经，「世界上没有比墨西哥卷饼更美妙的事物了，好吧，三明治勉强也算。如果你想要升入天堂的话，你就最好选择本人在天堂创办的卷饼教这样可行度高的教派，而不是飞天意面神教这样毫无根据的异端。记得十诫里怎么说的吗？除我之外，你不可有别的神！是吧？说起来这地板怎么暖融融的，你们教堂还新装了地暖吗，我喜欢——」

Fury黑着脸挥了挥手，关掉了显示屏。

他身边的天使们齐齐地发出了一声叹息，Wade猜想他们的意思或许是，当年撒旦带着三分之一的人堕天，你咋不是其中之一呢。

不过Wade可管不了那么多，他只是满怀期待地看着Fury——他才没有妄想着涨业绩，他只想偷个假期，仅此而已。 

“加班。”Fury如是说。

他脑袋里顿时天使恶魔齐鸣。

05.

Crowley再看见Peter是在地狱，在此之前他本来打算去请Aziraphale吃回可丽饼。结果地狱的老伙计们都兴奋地从他宾利的车载音响里冒了出来，说地狱出大“坏”事了。

他现在目瞪口呆地站在广场上看着这个名为“Peter Parker业绩经验分享会”的奇妙玩意儿，只想穿越回去揪着中午时Peter的领子大声质问他：“是你疯了还是我疯了？”

“……你们可能在想，作为一名恶魔的首要任务不就是送别人下地狱吗？我是说，你总不成要送人家上天堂吧。”Peter兴高采烈地夸夸其谈，和他早上开溜的样子判若两人，“但事实上，涨业绩最快的方式应该是给天使们添麻烦，这样就不会出现你做了坏事，业绩还被抵消的情况了。”

说的真好啊，台下的恶魔们热泪盈眶，噼里啪啦地自发鼓掌，看上去要给Peter当场跪下磕头，Crowley看这粉丝签名会般的场景看得毛骨悚然，掉头就走。

“嘿，Crowley老伙计，别走啊。”Peter不知道什么时候已经出现在了他身后——恶魔们在看到台上空掉之后集体发出了惊天动地的哀嚎声，“我哪里做得不好吗？”

“我不知道，”Crowley冷着脸说，他还没有忘记他中午被放鸽子的事情，“只是很没有你的风格，就像是猩猩在筑巢一样。”

Peter撇了撇嘴，Crowley听他嘟囔着什么“不能放过大好的机会”，不由皱起了眉：“你看起来不对劲*，你怎么了？”

“哇哦，哇哦，从字面意义上来讲，你猜得不错。”Peter欢快地吹了一声口哨，“你知道的，只是太无聊了。音乐之声，Michael百听不厌，仿佛要听到下一个世界末日。”

“Wade Wilson。”Crowley额头上的青色血管开始剧烈地跳动，“你到底在干什么？你甚至还在Peter的身体里！我简直不敢相信，他会任由你——”

“嘘，”Peter，不，应该说是Wade竖起食指，摇了摇头，“你不说他就得过好一会儿才会发现。而且，这又不是我强迫他的，他这会儿在天堂肯定玩得开心极了。”

Crowley头疼地晃了晃脑袋，只想放任自己在大庭广众之下高歌一曲Under Pressure。好极了，这真是好极了。

他猛地张开翅膀，Wade愣了一下，跟上去问道：“你这么着急去干嘛？你别是要告诉Peter我刚刚——”

“去找Aziraphale，让他保护好自己的胃，“Crowley烦躁地打断了他，“没人能在Peter Parker的厨艺中存活下来。等等，这是什么——”

两人目瞪口呆地盯着散发着乌烟瘴气绿色泡泡的天堂入口陷入了沉默。过了大概十秒以后，Crowley开始放声大笑。

“你们都应该明白的。”Wade耸了耸肩，“这事简单说起来大概就是，我的业绩彻底完蛋了。”

“我的意思是说，虽然我经常捉弄我的同事，但我从来没有想到要把天堂变得这么——富有地狱气息。”Wade愁眉苦脸了两秒，又突然欢呼起来，指了指自己的脸，“Peter，你真是太棒了！”

Crowley像看神经病一样注视着他，默默地在脑袋里做起了昨天《每日电讯报》的填字游戏。

“……我不去天堂了。”Wade突然宣布，Crowley猛地回过神来看向他，一股不好的预感涌上心头，这种感觉就跟地狱先前在《黄金女郎》中给他插播了一条长达十分钟的世界末日简讯一样令人不适。

*即Out of shape，也有变形的意思。

06.

Aziraphale一如既往地待在书店里检查他的《烧焦十字架圣经》藏本，他给自己泡了杯热可可，香气顺着书页的缝隙渗透过来。

他很享受这样的时刻，扑鼻的香味让他就像看到艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书时那样从骨子里一阵发酥。

“——好久不见啊Aziraphale！”一个欢快的声音不早不晚地从他身后响起， 好脾气的天使微微皱了皱眉：“Wade Wilson？”

“正是本人。”对方冲他愉快地眨了眨眼，“怎么样，见到我很高兴吧？至少我不会像Gabriel那样强行拉着你晨跑。”

“是，是啊。”Aziraphale含糊其辞地拿起温暖的马克杯，Wade凑到他面前闻了闻，夸张地感叹了一声：“你热可可冲得真是太棒了！”

Aziraphale茫然地回过头，想要解释他不过是往热牛奶里添了点可可粉，但对方已经抽开身在他的店里转来转去，对着他的藏书不断地长吁短叹。

“你有《不义之人圣经》的藏本？”Wade尖叫道，“这在地狱肯定会大受欢迎！”

Aziraphale皱起眉头，本能地觉得有哪里不对劲，“我必须要提醒你，我们的本职工作是天使。”

在书架前晃来晃去的人回过头，漫不经心地点点头：“好，天使。天使存在的意义不就是让人感到幸福快乐吗，造福一下地狱也不错。”

“你知道，天堂和地狱是对立的两方，我们必须坚持自己的立场。”Aziraphale被他的奇怪逻辑绕了一秒，还是认真地回答道。

“我当然有在坚持自己的立场。”对方兴致高昂地说。

Aziraphale叹了口气，他一点都不傻，更何况这种似曾相识的情况他也经历过：“Peter Parker，你又要干什么？我知道你算不上真的坏，但最令人头疼的恶魔榜上你肯定也能排前十。”

“那真是我的荣幸。”Peter鞠了一躬，他还在Wade的身体里，但这样的行为几乎没有造成任何违和感。

“我忘记‘坏’是对你们恶魔的褒奖了。”Aziraphale睁大眼睛，“但我也不能夸你真像个天使。”

“相信我，你要真夸我的话，那绝对是一次有趣的体验。”Peter饶有趣味地凑到他旁边坐下，“不过不用了，早就有人这么说过我。对我来讲，我还是更习惯JJJ的说法，我在纽约的时候每被他骂一次‘害虫’，计分榜上的数字都会涨上那么几分，比其他恶魔刷榜还来的方便。”

“不要打岔，你的目的？别告诉我你是来串门的。”

“我就是来串门的，”Peter坐直了身体，“这个建议是Wade提出来的，我还可以怀疑这是天堂的阴谋呢。“

“天堂没有阴谋，只有不可言喻的计划。”Aziraphale纠正道。Peter翻了个白眼，举手作投降状：“对不起，用词不当。”

天使终于不能再假装自己还能继续看书了，转过头来看看Peter，又看看墙上的钟，下午五点半。

“饭点到了。”Peter毫不见外地小声嘟囔道，他眼睛亮亮地看着Aziraphale，“你这儿还有什么其他吃的吗？”

穿着米白色大衣的天使真情实意地笑了起来：“当然。”

事实证明，在Aziraphale的概念里，“这儿”指的绝对不是他的书店，而是整个人间。这会儿他正带着Peter兴高采烈地去丽兹大饭店去。

——Peter觉得他得仔细翻翻好兆头的原著了：为什么是天使在诱惑他这个恶魔去吃饭呢？

他没注意到自己把这个问题问出了口，Aziraphale微笑了起来，还是一本正经地告诉他：“这不叫诱惑，追求美味是人类的本能——虽然我们也不是人类。”

“我知道，我知道。”Peter眨了眨眼，脑内圆头圆脑的小蜘蛛立刻哗哗地翻起原著来，他恍然大悟：“只有Crowley才能叫做诱惑。”

Aziraphale转过头，在脑子里拍死了那个一分钟前还觉得这小恶魔不错的自己：“赶紧闭嘴，不然我接下来一整天都不会理你了。”

“好——好吧，我有说过这很不人道吗？”

“……看来你还是对自己认知不清，你明明就根本不是人。”

Peter倒抽一口气：“我——我被天使骂了！”

Aziraphale没有理他。


	2. Chapter 2

07.

Wade决定去干些他介于天堂方面一直没敢下手的事情。

“用词不当！这哪有什么敢不敢的说法，只有分不分的问题。显而易见，我是说，反正无论我现在做了什么，都只相当于Peter做了什么，对吧？”Wade拔高了音调宣布道，如果是他本来的声线，这大概会造成一种少女般的古怪错觉，但在Peter的嗓音里听起来却没有任何违和感。

理论上这一点毛病都没有。

于是他先在Fury的办公桌上变出了一大堆会尖叫的猴子，关上门就跑，在快飞出天堂大门时，他听见了Fury用放大了无数倍的声音怒吼道：“Peter Parker！你给我回来！”

Wade本来以为众天使会拦住他，正想着怎么脱身。没想到天使们只是见怪不怪地从他旁边走过去，甚至有一个还冲他笑了笑。

......这让Wade不禁开始怀疑那个胃溃疡的传说并不是空穴来风——总有一天他要到Fury胃里去看看。

接着，回到人间后，他又往正在跑步锻炼身体的Gabriel脚下扔了块香蕉皮，在欣赏了天使不完美的落地动作后再次转身就跑，对方气恼地朝他大喊“Peter Parker最爱看色/情文学！”试图让他尴尬。Wade一边快要岔气般地狂笑，一边把他甩在了身后。

在那之后他威胁了一只猫，把它堵在树杈上，但对方只是威胁地瞪大了圆眼睛，伸出爪子就往他脸上恼，Wade看在这是Peter脸的份上赶紧躲到一边去，猫翘着尾巴趾高气扬地跳下了树。给他带来了今天的第一次失败。

最后，Wade终于在人间玩够了，去地狱的计分榜上一看，Peter Parker的名字后面涨了一百多分。

“......我生不逢时啊！”Wade看着分数这痛心疾首，路过的Crowley皮笑肉不笑地拍了拍他的肩膀：“这叫不可言喻。”

Wade难以置信地看着他：“你被Aziraphale洗脑了？”

“说得不错，我现在就应该怀疑你被洗脑了。”Crowley推了推墨镜，“”作为一个天使，帮恶魔在计分榜上刷分。欺压其他低级恶魔......好吧，你还真有点道理，就是不太天堂。”

“那你说，怎么样才算天堂？我现在是不是应该在这里拿个喇叭，大喊一声‘主将接管你们的国度’之类的。这够天堂吗？”

“不，”Crowley表情扭曲，“你这像个邪教头子，非常没有天堂那官方的感觉。”

“噢，你可没有资格跟我谈官方。”Wade挤挤眼睛，“说到这里，我觉得我有必要去了解了解设定了。”

“什么？”Crowley听得一头雾水。但Wade这会儿已经兴高采烈地走远了，Crowley考虑了一秒追上去的可能性，然后果断的放弃了。

比起跟这种没有定性的天使打交道。Crowley更情愿买一盘音乐之声的磁带放在宾利里。反正听上个二十天它就能变成Freddie Mercury那美妙的声音，倒也不算折磨。

08.

Wade想到了一个好主意，这绝对是个好主意，在他一生中那些数不胜数糟糕的决定里，大概能排上前十吧。我指的是后悔的方面，不然，他大概还可以幸灾乐祸地玩一个下午。

“闭嘴吧你，敲键盘的那个，至少我现在觉得好极了。”Wade张开翅膀向地狱深处飞去，“你知道，凡是活着的，都总归要有点幻想嘛——这是句废话，不过不要紧，因为这句也是。”

事实上，地狱的业绩排行并没有多大的实际意义，也许只是排名好看吧。不像头号玩家里那样，虽然规则类似，计分榜花里胡哨，但真的不存在什么终极大奖。这也许是地狱的一大谜题，对于天堂也一样。人总是永无止境的追求什么，财富，名望，或者别的。即便是在他们死后，仍然如此。

但众所周知的是，地狱不可能真的没有一个管理人，天堂那为，我们称之为不可言喻的。至于地狱这位......

“不不不，你想多了，”Wade打断道，“当然不是Benedict Cumberbatch，好兆头的演员表可不能照搬，毕竟这是个Crossover，如果撒旦的名字真这么长——那他肯定是从西班牙来的。”

“所以现在，我要向你隆重介绍，我的老朋友，恶灵骑士Johnny Blaze。我们的新任地狱之王。我相信你不会惊喜，”Wade撇了撇嘴角，向下望去，“但估计也不会意外的。比如我，看到这一幕就明白了。他和Peter Parker私下里肯定有什么见不得光的勾当。你就想想看吧，Johnny Blaze既然可以把他的专属机车借给Peter，刷分肯定也只是小事一桩嘛。”

“你在说些什么乱七八糟的？”那个他很熟悉的声音喊道，“为什么还不给你们的王跪下？——哦，是你，Wade Wilson。你好好一个天使跑地狱来干什么。我得说，连不少小恶魔都找不到我这儿来。”

“你是怎么发现我身份的？”Wade大呼小叫，“你不会刚刚对我用了审判之眼吧？我居然还活着！这是不是说明我纯净的灵魂终于——小Johnny，说点什么，我快把自己给恶心吐了。”

“嗯......实际上，作为一个超自然生物来说，生死不能形容你现在的状态。”Johnny那燃烧的骷髅头上看不出表情，但语气显然很不耐烦，“况且刚才我只是随便瞟了一眼而已——说正事，你找我干什么？”

“我想来问问人物设定，”Wade说，然后在Johnny发火之前补充道，“好吧，我就是想知道，Peter Parker的业绩到底是怎么来的。”

09.

“这我不能告诉你吧。你知道，这东西没有一个特定的标准。”Johnny冷冷地说，似乎打定主意不回答他。Wade走到他跟前，眯起眼睛看他。

“这话就说的不对了，小Johnny，按照剧情发展，你总是要告诉我的。Peter是个老好人，我今天和他互换了身份一整天，也试着刷了刷业绩。其实我并不认为像这样的小恶作剧对计分排行榜有什么大影响，毕竟地狱人渣多的是。就算真对天使恶作剧，也没理由涨那么高的分。看看Crowley，把人家天使都拐回家了，他能把这拿来上报吗？Peter不明白，而且他看起来似乎——永远也不会想到要来搞清这事了，我至少得替他来问问吧。今天下午我威胁了一只猫，如果他在那儿的话，一定会把那猫救下来……可是这对他来说有什么好处呢？”

Wade停顿了一下，惊讶于Johnny居然没有打断他，便接着说了下去：“我是在纽约认识他的，我得说，我真没见过他做坏事。你应该也知道，毕竟你是那么、那么的了解他，对吗？我猜你大概想说我在天堂发疯还不够，还要跑来地狱惹事，在这里喋喋不休。但我得说这个问题我还挺认真的。”

Johnny深深的叹了口气，似乎在考量着什么，半天才说：“有一点你想错了，没有人给他刷业绩，他的业绩都是他自己达成的。”

“好，”沉默片刻，Wade怒气冲冲地说，“所以你想说，你现在要告诉我一个大反转，告诉我Peter Parker其实是一个超级恶棍，他会扶老奶奶过马路或者宁愿暴露自己也要阻止抢劫案或者什么的，其实都是他的伪装——放屁吧我才不信。”

“我没有这么说，Wade Wilson。”Johnny说，听起来更不耐烦了，“别打岔，他是个恶魔，恶魔总是会带来一些坏运气，但他也是灵魂纯净到能之时审判之眼的大好人。这两种特性在他身上发生了严重的冲突，他总是竭尽全力去帮助所有人，但他不总是成功。而那些意外都会被他恶魔的运气无限放大。地狱数据里显示，半个纽约的反派都因他而生，毁灭程度比那些单纯的坏人还要大的多。虽然这些事情其实不能算在他头上，但分就是这么计的。”

Johnny停下来，看着张口结舌的Wade，想了想，补充道：“你说得对，他不在乎这些，也不会来问。所以别告诉他这些，这个傻瓜会伤心的。”

Wade沉默了很久，地狱跳动的火光闪烁在他闪烁在他的瞳孔里，泛着奇异的色彩。直到嘈杂的声响靠近又逐渐远去了，他才开口问道：“我不明白......这有问题，既然Peter 是个灵魂纯净无暇的绝世大好人，那他怎么会下地狱呢？”

Johnny正背对着他扭动车把手，看上去本来都打算离开了，却因为这句话停下了脚步。

他回过头，火焰燃烧在他空洞的眼眶里：“”因为这不仅取决于一个人的灵魂，更关乎他的选择，而他生前曾经许下过一个愿望。”

「“如果我真能选择天堂的话......我不想去。”Spider-Man说着笑了笑，回过头看向他，Johnny有一瞬间觉得他眼睛里的光芒甚至能穿过白色的透镜。

“别傻了，地狱可没什么好的，我每天都在和我的灵魂纠缠——而且我听说，你也跟我的死敌Mephisto不对付。到时候你们就得天天打招面了。”

“我知道，我去过地狱，”Spider-Man又笑了起来，动了动面罩上的黑白大眼，“我也知道诗歌里传颂的天堂光明又美好，但真正需要帮助的人，不都在地狱里吗？”」

10.

“谢了，Aziraphale。”Peter满足地咬了一口可丽饼。

他们坐在深夜的伯克利广场上，之所以选在这里是因为Aziraphale说不太想让Wade Wilson去他的书店找人，而选在这里则是因为Peter坚持在这里等Crowley很有纪念意义。

Aziraphale没有太明白这一点，最多评价两句Peter跟Wade说话的方式很像——都让人听不懂。然后Peter就会撇撇嘴角，说他们才一点都不像。

“放弃吧，挺像的。”一个拖长了语调的声音阴森森地在他们身后响起，Peter发出了一声尖叫，猛地弹了起来：“Crow——Crowley！”

“看看，最没出息的恶魔，大概就是这样的。”Crowley翻了个白眼，顺势坐到了Aziraphale旁边，天使勾了勾嘴角，Peter气鼓鼓地看着他，抱起手臂：“你不过来，我都不记得我是为什么要在这里被你们双面夹击了。Wade呢，刚刚有恶魔告诉我你俩待在一块啊？”

“不知道，他可能卷走你的身体跑路了吧。”Crowley幸灾乐祸地眯了眯澄黄色的蛇瞳。

“你看起来真高兴。”Peter没好气地说，指了指自己的脸，“看见这张脸了吗？我过会儿就去Johnny Blaze那里找个池子泡澡。等Wade Wilson回来他就可以去跟牛油果认亲了。”

Crowley看着他打了个寒颤，碰了碰Aziraphale的手臂，小声念叨道：“恋爱中的人啊……”

Peter敏锐地抓住了他话里的关键词，瞬间涨红了脸：“你说什么？”

“很好，”Crowley咬着牙摇摇头，“还要再加上一个修饰词，不自知的。”

Aziraphale也终于反应过来了，他不赞同地看了Crowley一眼，开始扯一些类似他还有事或者天色不早了之类的话，平常Crowley总是能及时地领会到他的意思，但今天恶魔确实铁了心地要待在这里不走了。薄脸皮的天使不好意思再开口，沉默的时间长到他脑子里乘着飞船的鸟又在在宇宙尽头的石山上磨秃了嘴喙。

“你才没资格说我，”Aziraphale回过神来时Peter正和Crowley维持着一种剑拔弩张的气氛。不专业的恶魔最先败下阵来，掐着自己的胳膊挫败地问道：“那家伙离开之前就没有跟你说过什么吗？”

“一堆废话。”Crowley弯着嘴角拖长了音调，在Peter快要放弃挣扎时才继续道，“说他要去了解了解设定什么的。”

他也没想到这句话会激起Peter这么大的反应，对方还在Wade Wilson的身体里，因而这个吃惊的表情看上去有些滑稽：“他——他不会去找了哪个超越者吧？我怎么记得这个世界观里没这设定呢，说真的，改设定能告诉我一声吗？”

“看吧，又来了。”Crowley习以为常地摇摇头，“以及，那边——在地狱门口滑冰的那个家伙是Wade Wilson吗？”

11.

Peter猛地回过头。还没等他反应过来，对面就传来了一阵接连不断的尖叫声，然后一对熟悉的黑色的羽翼骤然张开，降落在他们身边。

“真丢人，”Peter撇了撇嘴，抓着Wade的手腕把他从地上拉了起来，“我希望你今天善待了我的翅膀。”

“我绝对有好好对它。”Wade说，黑白颜色在他们身上迅速交替。三秒钟后，两人总算回到了自己的身体里，Peter抖了抖羽毛，将翅膀收回去，听见Wade正在抱怨着什么：“你们地狱门口也太滑了，我差点滑进一大堆冰冻的上门推销员正中间——这真有点恶心。”

“那是年轻恶魔周末溜冰的地方。”Crowley象征性地鼓了鼓掌，Wade回头向他竖起中指。

Peter一本正经地板着脸：“第一，我有翅膀，第二，你是不是去找超越者了？说实话。”

Wade意味不明地看了他一会儿，然后伸手揉了揉恶魔的脑袋：“你在我的身体里待糊涂了？还记得吗，这个世界观没有超越者。”

“那刚刚Crowley说你去了解设定了，我以为——”Peter睁大眼睛，甚至忘了把Wade的手拍开。

“我只是去跟你的老朋友Johnny Blaze聊了会儿天，你知道他在地狱待久了，越来越疏于保养，迟早有一天就彻底烧秃了。”绝对不会放过大好机会的Wade说着，顺势又在Peter柔软的棕色发丝上揉了两把，接着就被小恶魔一巴掌打开。

Peter抬起头，看见Wade躲闪的眼神，了然地转过头去：“我才不在乎你们俩说了些什么，我只希望你没拿我的身体干些什么奇怪的事情。“

”这我可不好证明。”一经放过Wade立刻恢复了平常欢快的语调，“不过你就放心吧，我没干啥。”

Peter将信将疑地点点头，却突然觉得身后有些安静过头了，回头一看，Crowley和Aziraphale都不见了，还在长椅上留了张字条，祝他俩夜游生活愉快，张扬潦草的字迹一看就出自Crowley的手笔。

Peter从长椅上捡起字条，一个响指把它烧了个干干净净。

这是个诡异的夜晚，Peter随口把他在天堂的经历添油加醋地胡扯了一通，但Wade明显心不在焉，说出口的话要么牛头不对马嘴要么根本就只是敷衍地点头。

“你今天对我的态度很奇怪啊。”Peter说着，踢开脚下的小石子。

一般情况下，被他问到的人都会或心虚或惊讶地问他“我有吗”之类的问题。但Wade不是一般人，他欣喜地抬起眼睛：“原来你是会注意我说话的啊！”

Peter瞪了他两秒，撇过头：“当我没说。”

Wade在他身后低低地笑了几声，然后伸手搭在Peter的肩膀上：“觉得我冷落你了，baby boy？”

Peter的脸腾得一下就红了，Wade离得很近，下巴抵在他的肩胛骨上——他几乎能想象出天使贴在他身后微微弓着腰的样子。

黑夜遮盖了Peter脸上仿佛要烧起来般的颜色，他一把推开Wade，声音是自己都没察觉到的急促：“你再这样我就实现我刚才的承诺：把你扔进Johnny的岩浆池子里去。”

他感觉Wade的手松开了，紧接着拔高音调：“可是我没干好事，你没道理针对我吧，小恶魔！”

Peter眨眨眼，头一次被自己的逻辑绕了进去：“那——难道我要允许你做坏事吗？”

Wade再次轻声笑了起来：“我会把这当成默许的，Petey。以后我们就是同一阵营的了！你想击个掌，碰碰拳，还是一个友好的亲亲？”

Peter的心里像是装了圈被Crowley改过道的M25环形公路，司机们正恼火又慌张地在他脑海里按着喇叭。环形公路的上空奔跑着那些双眼冒火，四体爆金星的黑色大家伙——恶魔必备的交通工具正在竭力制造颠簸，试图把他从上面摔下来。

他悄悄地咽了口唾沫，在Wade再次张嘴之前急不可待的回答道：“碰碰拳？”

Wade回头看着他，那双蓝眼睛在夜晚里看上去也那么亮，似乎还有一层Peter之前很少注意到的柔和光泽沉积在幽蓝色的深处。他了然地点头，碰了碰Peter的拳头，然后弯着嘴角笑了起来：“Boom！”

Fin.


End file.
